Medical services are required in many emergency situations. To provide those medical services, trained personnel, such as paramedics, use medical equipment, such as defibrillators, when responding to medical needs in emergency situations. At the same time, emergency situations often occur away from locations directly accessible by an ambulance. For example, paramedics may need to respond to a medical emergency in an apartment or office at the top of a skyscraper. In those situations, paramedics must carry the medical equipment with them. The complexities of many emergency situations and the potentially unknown medical requirements of persons in those emergency situations can require the paramedics to transport a variety of medical equipment. This can overburden and slow down the paramedics, costing precious time that is needed to save lives.